


a coke on the house since you dont speak

by The_gay_demon



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: 50's era, Bad English, Gay Bashing, I will delete them, Im just warning you. So please dont leave hate comments, Maybe sex, love at a diner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_demon/pseuds/The_gay_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not gonna lie I don't even like coke .....I mean its good time to time but I prefer cheriwine</p></blockquote>





	1. the man with the black jacket

"Hurry up Stiles, Allison is waiting on me" Scott said rushing down the steps. Stiles puts on a black tee shirt and white pants his blonde hair slick back.  
he rushes to the mustang and hopes in the side .  
Stiles is hiding a secret.  
Scott don't know it but he will. not now but later. Stiles only smiles in the car "what do you even like about Allison?"  
Scott smiles in a instant "well she is the prettiest gal in the school plus her smile I mean why do you like Lydia so much?"  
Stiles shrugs " I don't really like Lydia anymore " Stiles lost his likeliness for her when he went into the Boys locker room.  
stiles don't really know what to do about it. if he likes boys or what?  
he sighs and Scott looks at him "so I take it Lydia just got tired of you chasing' her and told you to scram?"  
Stiles shook his head "no I just woke up one day got tired of trying to be with her and stop"

 

the local diner  
Allison jumped up and hugged Scott, Stiles just went into the diner feeling like a third wheel already, He sit down and looks and the man making the milkshakes he smiles and his jaw drops  
"HE IS HE IS A GOD, LOOK AT THAT FACE, JESUS SEND ME BACK TO CHURCH" Stiles thinks he blushes when the man looks at him. sent a shiver down his spine  
"do you want to order something sir?"  
"uh a uh"  
"a coke on the house since you don't speak" the man smiles and winks at stiles, Stiles blushes insanely and reaches for the coke "uh thanks and its Stiles and what is your name sir?"  
"its Derek hale "  
he smiles and drinks the coke, Scott and Allison walk into the diner and look at Derek like he is a disease. "stiles I think we need to go" stiles looks at scott then at Derek "why I like it here "  
Stiles walks over to him and Scott whispers in his ear "that man likes to date dudes he raped a boy a month ago"  
Stiles eyes widen he knew these were fibs to get some guy kicked out of town and because a man was gay...  
Stiles sits back down "I'm staying here you can leave without me" stiles held back tears "'ill get my dad to get me or mom when she gets off work" Derek looks at stiles he is confused.  
Scott heads for the door with Allison they laugh at the man. Stiles bites his lip.  
"so that's a rumor if you didn't notice and I wonder what else is going around about me?" stiles shakes his head "rumors are terrible made up by people who are bored of their own life  
so they want to ruin others"  
Derek smiles at the kid. he liked him.  
a tear slipped down Stiles face he hides it and whispers "my friend hates me all because my sexuality and I have not told him yet if he shunned someone he don't know what will he do to me" Derek pats his back "if he is your true friend he will love you no matter what"  
stiles looks up tear stained Derek wipes under his eyes with a napkin then walks over to the juke box he plays Elvis, Stiles smiles and looks up at Derek  
who was leaning against the juke box. in a black Jacket and a white shirt and blue jeans "would you like to dance since everyone left?"  
stiles smiles and walks over he nods and Derek grabbed him and pulled him closer and they dance as close as they can get and yet Stiles wanted more the warmth of him, the smile he gives him. A car horn blares. Stiles lets go and rushes out he knew it was his dad he waved bye and got in the car humming.


	2. rumors are bad for the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie I don't even like coke .....I mean its good time to time but I prefer cheriwine

a week has gone bye and Stiles still could not stop thinking about Derek. not only in a good way but also with rumors,   
"that man has Aids don't talk to him he is disgusting " he heard a woman say to her child as he walked into the café.  
he smiled as he seen Derek but he was frowning looking down at a the table. Stiles walks in hoping to get to know the man more because he really liked him.  
he walks up to the table. "hey um I would like to pay for the coke you gave me" he pull out a quarter and put it on the table.   
Derek smiles a bit and slides the quarter back towards him "i paid for the coke already unless you want another one I can get you"  
Stiles pauses and then nods "only if you want one to I can buy you one to"  
Derek smiles and nods at stiles "i can dig that "  
Stiles blushes and looks at him with a small smile he would not admit the amount of butterflies in his stomach and how he could barely think when he is around him.  
could you blame him?  
stiles looks at the coke Derek puts in front of him. and takes it in his hand. he injoyed the company of Derek its sad no one else did.  
"so I notice your young so what school do you go to" Derek ask   
"B, hills is what Scott likes to call it I just go with it since i don't have a witty, not that I'm not witty or smart I have good grades and I am rambling again you could have  
stopped me at any point"  
Derek laughs at him. stiles blush's.  
"do you see me as a child?"  
Derek shakes his head "no more like a goofy customer"  
at least not a child that's good right? Stiles looks at him and sees someone write on the cafés door in big red letters   
RAPIST ALERT  
Stiles opens the door and the door hits the bully in the head and he falls   
"looks like rumors have rotten your brain I believe there is a hospital for that" stiles wipes it off the marker and it smears at least you cant read it   
"I'm sorry you have to go though with that "  
Derek glares at me "tell me why your here stiles"  
he looks around " to pay for that coke"  
Derek shakes his head "so you going to tell the truth or what?"  
stiles pauses and then leans over and kisses Derek's cheek   
Derek pauses and smiles as Stiles pulls away. Derek lets out a small laugh "you call that a kiss?"  
Derek then grabs Stiles face and kisses him on the lips.   
Stiles wrapped his arms around him. for this was truly bliss

Scott walked by the café and looked inside to see Stiles and Derek kissing


	3. fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the really late reply.

Scott was shocked he backed up and fell. making a huge thud stiles looked over to the window and he was gone. Scott ran before stiles could see him.  
"I'm sorry Derek I gotta go now I will come tomorrow hopefully"  
then he runs out the café looking for the person that saw... 

stiles hid himself in his room, scared the person that saw will tell and will spread the rumors. he did like Derek but he was scared to come out to fully admit what he was.  
his dad walks in "stiles are you ok?" you didn't really eat your food or come down to see what your mother made "  
"I'm not really hungry I feel sick " he lies and role over on his side hoping he didn't see though his lie. the sheriff didn't and nodded walking out his room.  
his mother knocked on the door "sweetie are you ok ?" she walks in and looks at him laying on the bed "I made soup for you" she sits on his bed "you haven't been sick in two years but I bought the vegetables for tomorrows stew but using some for you wont me an issue"  
he turns over and she gives him the bowl "thanks Ma"   
he smiles and sips from the bowl.   
"while I'm in here is there anything you would like to talk about" he shakes his head but she knew it was a lie but she didn't want him to force himself to say it so she kisses his head and walked out.

 

Scott McCall showed up around ten thirty when Stiles laid down he knocked on his window "what the hell and went to open it Scott climbed in though the window.  
"why didn't we met up today at the diner" Scott whispered   
"I dunno I got sick"  
"how kissing boys ? Stiles or you thought I was an idiot?"  
stiles looked down " I don't know what your talking about" he said and hid his face as well scared of what his friend would do, beat him, laugh at him.   
"don't lie I seen it Stilinski I seen how you liked him I should have known" he sighs  
"its ok because we can fix this I'll call up a few girls have them spend the night you will be normal in no time Stiles have you done anything else with him?"  
"no I haven't I ran off"  
"did he force you?"  
"no I kissed him Scott. I liked it I really liked it so what are you trying to change about me?"  
"this is not normal stiles so admit it and we can fix you"


	4. Best kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is scared that his friend is gay, Derek gets harassed, stiles tries to see Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was dealing with something very personal.

Stiles was watched at School by scott. He just wish he would buzz off and do his own thing.  
"Scott what do you want I am dating a girl now so why do you still follow me. Don't you want to be with Allison?" Scott sighs  
"I'm just making sure you don't go back to the diner and see HIM"  
Stiles clinched his notebook and looks at Scott as he slicks bis hair back "I really liked him and I haven't seen him in two weeks. I wonder if he misses me?" Stiles think s to himself. But he smiles because he has a plan. Scott thinks stiles is going over to Lydia's party but really he is going to the diner to talk to Derek. He smiled and thinks of the kiss they shared.  
"I don't care about Derek anymore because now I can get Lydia and oh you going to the party?"  
Scott shook his head "no I am going to the movies with my mom. so she can shut up saying I never spend time with her"  
Allison walks up to Scott with a poodle skirt and one of Scott's Jacket on.  
"Scott I believe we have to study chemistry" which is code for make out in the Janotors closet. she smiles at him and grabs Scott by the arm draging him away.  
Stiles smiles and waves but all he can do is think of the kiss. 

 

Derek opens his mail box to see an envelope and a letter he opens up the letter  
I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you. I  
Really want to but I can't I am being watched.  
I am going to try to see you and I had to pay  
The mail man to put this letter in your mail  
Box. I'm sorry if it's weird.  
~Stiles Stilinski  
Derek smiles he thought this guy was charming and cute and funny. He opens up the envelope to see a picture of him and Stiles kissing and on it it said  
"Don't ever touch my friend AGAIN"  
Derek smiles at the picture because he liked this sarcastic, cute, annoying boy and nothing will change it.

 

Stiles ran into the diner to see Derek cleaning the tables his heart pounding . he has not seen him for a week and here he was. Making him want to kiss him .  
As soon as Derek looked up to see him he smiles.  
"I got your letter and I have something to say to you"  
Stiles walks closer to him "did you feel anything when we kissed?" Stiles demanded the answer but all Derek did was smile.  
"Come with me and I'll tell you" Derek walks to the back to the small storage room and Stiles followed and as soon as he was in there Derek pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Stiles wraps his arms around him. "Don't you dare leave me alone for a week" Derek Whisper's in stiles ear then nibbles on stiles neck.  
Then he smiles and kissed him again this time softly  
"If you came here to ask if the kiss meant anything to me it did"  
Stiles blushes and Derek moves away back to the front where he writes his number on a napkin and gives it to Stiles who had to go due to the time.  
He walks out with an awkward boner. And Derek smirks  
Best damn kiss Stiles will ever get.


	5. pray the gay away

Stiles bent over the diner table his hands above his head he was pined there by a man with black hair. He was flipped over.  
"I like to be able to look at your face when you come" it was an order and he loved it every bit.  
He has just happy it was Derek hale Derek grabs the most sensitive part of his body.

Stiles bolts up it was just a dream the same one he has been having about Derek hale. Stiles sigh and lays back down. He was frustrated and annoyed by his sex dream. he looks around and he remembera he was at Scotts house who made him stay the night. he looked at his watch and smiles the diner was still apen he Rush's out the house and down the street where Derek was pushed up against the way getting the shit beat out of him. Stiles rushes to his aid he picked up a bat Derek must had dropped and swings it at the attackers head. He falls. But stiles was just glad Derek was OK. Stiles sits down beside him and looks at him. His eye black stiles kisses him and calls his dad for help.


	6. I wish the best for you.

stiles holds a ice pack to Derek's eye.  
"I'm sorry you got attacked"   
Derek looks at him sadly "I haven't seen you in a month where have you been?"   
"I um Scott forced me to go to this church camp to save me from my thoughts and actions" stile looked down ashamed.  
"So you're there because you're gay" stiles nods "what I have been doing is wrong in so many ways"   
Derek looks away. "Do you believe any of that?"   
Stiles doesn't nods or talk of course he don't but if he wants Scott as a friend he will do what is neede.  
"I just want my friend to be at my side and even if I have go to church"  
Derek gets up and walks into the dinner. And stiles follows "so my love for you was nothing I should have known your only just a child and you won't understand what I feel about you"   
Stiles Rush's to him and hugs him he reaches up and kisses him. Putting his arms around his neck.  
"You don't know how long I wanted to do that"   
Derek was confused "I thought you wanted to be straight?"   
"I don't care as long as I got you now take me to your place and show me what I missed"   
Stiles whispered in his ear than nibbles on it slightly. He was tired of the sex dreams all he knew he couldn't have at the church he could have here and he wanted it all.  
"Stiles are you drunk"  
He smirks "no just really happy to see you"   
He lets go of Derek and Derek turns the open sign to close. He grabs stiles hand and takes him to the car where stiles got in the passenger side.  
"So your house? Or the car?" Derek smile   
"I rather have you on the bed sprawled out


	7. Chapter 7

OK to the grammar Nazis realize I seriously don't give a flying shit, realize that and for being assholes go fuck yourself have a great day


	8. Ended with a brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I know the grammar will be worse since this is on a phone and it will randomly type stuff. Every time I try to make this chapter I drop the phone This is the 3rd time I'm typing this chapter so I could care less

Stiles is pushed up against Derek's door as soon as it closes "Derek what if you regret this or. I regret this should we take this slow"   
Stiles blushes he was not fully ready yet he didn't know if this was the right thing.in church this would send you to hell so why does something so good feel so bad?  
Derek steps away "you want slow ?"   
Stile looks down "I want you actually and where ever you take me tonight" Stiles kisses his neck  
"How about the bed" Derek looks at him "you know my bedroom room has a big rule you have to be naked at all times"   
Stiles laughs and Derek picks him up and brings him into the room.   
"It is punishable really big punishment you might even get spanked" Derek throws Stiles onto the bed "what if I like that "   
Derek took off his shirt and pants "I don't think You want to disobey the rules do you you get a twenty year old with low self esteem with family issues"   
Stiles laughs "no I don't. So I will take the prize just don't laugh at me " Stiles takes off his black tee shirt and his blue Jean pants leaving On the boxers. He felt kind of lowly of himself and thought " wow I'm in this really hot guys bed and in compared to him. I look not even close to datable" he trys to smile and Derek crawls onto the bed and kissed him on the lips. God was he perfect in every way even the kisses was bliss to Derek "you are so perfect" he whispers into Stiles Ear "you know I'm in bed with you, you don't have to butter me up I do still want to sleep with you and Damn were you created by fucking gods?"   
Derek kisses him and leads a trail down his smooth chest and takes off his boxers Stiles looks down "what are you do-"   
Stiles was answered in three seconds as Derek's head bobbed between his legs and he moans running his hands though his hair he moans Derek's name and he departs to answer "making you hard" he reaches over for a little bottle it was Lube.   
" this will be cold " derek warned. And he rubbed it on Stiles entrance and himself. He puts the bottle back and rubs his penis on Stiles entrance. "This will hurt at first but it will feel better soon" derek pushes the tip in and Stiles covers his mouth. Trying not to scream in pain. Derek thrust slowly deeper and he bites his hand. He relaxed and it felt better with every thrust and Stiles moans into Derek's ear, nibbling. On it "Derek that feels. Really good I think you are gonna hit-" Derek found Stiles g spot and thrust really hard. Stiles moans louder and claws down Derek's back "fuck me" Stiles moans louder and Derek does what ever it takes to make Stiles a mess and he was.  
"Derek I am going to-" and he came and derek thrust harder to hear him moan to know after he was finish it still felt good but than Derek came as well. He pulls out and kisses him "I don't regret that Stiles" and nor did he. Derek laid beside them and they cuddled.   
A brick with a letter on it was thrown though the window derek looks down to see what it say and only one word he can see.  
Faggots.


End file.
